Kitamaru Kohana
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 14 | gender = Female | height = 152 cm | weight = 36 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Karakura Town | occupation = 4th Seat of 13th Division | team = 13th Division | partner = Jūshirō Ukitake (captain) | base of operations = 13th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society, Kohana House | relatives = Ichirin Kitamaru (brother) | shikai = Saite no Jido (咲いての児童) | bankai = Nakama Girl (仲間ガール) | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kohana Kitamura (北丸こはな Kitamaru Kohana) is the 4th seat of the 13th Division. Appearance Kohana has an average appearance, similar to that of a teenage human girl. She has brown hair that lengths to her neck. In the later part of the series, it grows to her mid-back. She usually keeps her hair in a pony-tail, but lets it down for special occasions. She has brown eyes that look dark in the night, but light in the day. Kohana's skin is unusually pale due to never leaving the house when she was young. When Kohana is in shinigami form, she wears a Shihakusho, or Shinigami uniform, but her shitagi, himo, and tabi are all pink. She wears short-length, black boots and her tabi is knee-high. Her zanpaktou is kept at her waist, slanting. Kohana switches the position often, because she takes both the sheath and katana out in battle. When Kohana is in human form, she usually wears urban, westernized clothing. She takes clothes from Ichigo's closet when she runs out. Personality Kohana has a bratty, spoiled personality at first glance. She then moves towards a gentle, meek personality. She can alternate her personality for various people. For example, she acts like a brat toward Ichigo, and mooches off of his stuff. She would then show a respectful, sweet personality toward Ukitake or Yamamoto. Ichirin taught Kohana how to do this while growing up. Kohana does show a kind side toward Ichigo. It only happens when Kohana is rescued by Ichigo form a severe attack. Kohana thinks of Ichigo as a big brother, and sides with Renji when they have their playful arguments. Kohana has developed feelings for Ukitake. She either glomps Ukitake or gives him medicine to heal his self. Orihime and Kohana have a close relationship. Kohana cheers Orihime on and makes her feel comfortable. Tatsuki and Kohana would usually get in playful fights do to this. History As Kohana was a little girl (8), she grew up protected by her only brother, Ichi'rin. Ichi'rin was a soul reaper, which Kohana did not approve, and he often left to fight hollows and other villains. On the day of Kohana's 10th birthday Ichi'rin gave Kohana a shinigami uniform and zanpaktou. Kohana denied taking it in which made Ichi'rin upset. Ichi'rin's depressed mind got him absent minded on work and eventually killed by a hollow. Kohana didn't see him ever since. When she figured he was dead she created a mini-ceremony for him and decided to take over his job. Not knowing how to use a zanpaktou, Kohana carried it around anyway. Strangely, hollows of all types always seemed to follow her. Especially one that resembles Ichi'rin's physic. The moment when Kohana had "sliced" the face of the strange hollow, more hollows followed her around. Kohana had met Orihime during school break when she was hiding in bushes from hollows. She quickly befriended all of Orihime's friends and Orihime herself. Later, Ichigo sensed strange reitsu in Kohana, and talked to her privately about whether she knows about being a shinigami or not. When she was revealed to soul society, they found her has Ichi'rin instead of Kohana. Kohana's personality toward Ukitake is lovingly; her personality toward Byakuya and Rukia is adoring; toward Kenpachi and his gang is comical; and toward Yamamoto is loyal and respectful. Powers/Abilities 'Zanpaktou' Saite no Jido (咲いての児童 Child of Bloom): In its sealed form is similar to that of a normal katana. Kohana did re-wrap the handle wraps with pink wraps instead. To release Saite no Jido, Kohana says "Bloom and make the children of the earth smile with every heart they've got, Saite no Jido!". (JPN: Bloom to wa karera ga motte iru subete no kokoro de chikyū no egao no ko o tsukuru, Saite no Jido!) Saite no Jido is named Nakama Girl (仲間ガール Buddy Girl) by Kohana. *'Shikai': A knife blade with pink aura surrounding it. Similar to that of Renji's zabimaru, it can extend itself 10 feet away from the user to the opponent. The way that it extends is by the body of the kunai extends out while the handle remains held by the user. The shikai can wound someone from a small little cut to a fatal bleed. The kunai gets pink aura formed around it when it is ready to attack. Once it strikes it cannot turn back. The zanpaktou's shikai has the same level of strength as a level 100 kido. *'Bankai': The bankai version is in fact of a human. Her appearance is that of a twenty-five year old female. She has the power to fight, heal, teleport, use shunpo, kido, and such. She has excellent communication with other zanpaktou, especially that of Ichigo's, and she gets along well with Orihime's shun shun reika. 'Special Abilities' *'Hana Kinshi' (花禁止 Flower Block) creates a large, transparent-flower in front of her that blocks the attack that will strike. The strength of this is that of a level 100 kido. *'Mankai no Die' (花禁止 Die in Bloom) surrounds the opponent in a non-existent universe with flowers around them. The flowers then turn into needles and strikes them. If they survive, the needles stay as they are, but if they die, the needles turn into flowers and land on the corpse. *'Kieru' (消える Disappear) creates a colorful, non-existent world by ripping the air. The opponent cannot enter, as to only Nakama and whoever she chooses. *'Medikaru Herupu' (メディカルヘルプ Medical Help) is what Nakama uses when she is about to heal someone who is injuried. 'Skill Masteries' *'Zanpaktou: Above Average' *'Hand-to-Hand: Average' *'Kidou: Way Below Average (Doesn't Know Any)' *'Shunpo: Above Average (Quick)' *'Reiatsu: Very strong-willed' Quotes *''(To Ukitake) "My super, sweet candy-boy! I love you!" *''(To Ichigo) "Man, you're so pathetic! I would've beaten that thing in like 0.2 seconds flat!" *''(To Rukia) "Oh my! Y-You're K-K-K-K-Kuchiki d-d-daughter, R-R-Ruki-ki-a-a!!! Kyaa~!" *''(To Aizen) "I...you took my brother...er....I-I...take my forgiving gesture...won't forgive you! You bastard!" *''(To Yamamoto) "I'd marry you if you were up to it." *''(To Byakuya) "Damn! You're so amazing, I don't know what to say!" *''(To Ichirin) It's not 'cause I was mad at what you did or anything, I just didn't want to accept it. I didn't want for things to change. I wanted to keep the way we were together for a longer time, but...But you couldn't see that! You were...too...foolish. Ichi-nii, please, savor our bond. Let's stay together, for me...please?" *''(To Ichigo) "Ichi-nii, oh, I meant Ichigo...thank you." Category:Shinigami Category:Characters